Cloaked in Black
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: Nobody understands him. Nobody helps him. He contributes, and this is what he is repaid with. Rated T for now.
1. Get Going

**_Cloaked In Black_**

**_Chapter 1: My reasons for Leaving_**

**_By ShadisticArchdevil_**

* * *

**_Blade's POV_**

_So you think Blade Masters are friendly and noble? Think again…_

I suppose you want to know why I am here telling you these stories. I am currently atop their graves, those who were ungrateful for my help. Allow me to explain from the beginning.

It was when we were still a group. I have long passed that time. I don't care about their worthless bodies any more.

I was in my first battle with the so-called Elgang. They helped get over the past, involving Seris, who still to this day shouldn't have sacrificed herself for me. Anyways, we were running through missions left and right, leveling up, gaining new abilities, and the higher we got, the better skills we earned. I remember when it was time to choose our fate, and by fate I mean advancement. There were 3 different ways for each of us. I was very fond of my Nasod Arm at the time, considering how I was one of their subjects. I went with Sword Taker, focusing primarily on using my blade skills instead of raging with my arm in control.

The Elgang consisted of me, Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Eve, Chung, and Ara. My thoughts on each were different. Elsword was a very easy going boy who had a big mouth, but he was the most outgoing, which set him apart from the others. Aisha, while not as outgoing, still loved to chatter away with us, and the hitting of Elsword. Rena resembled Seris, which was terrible at helping me forget my past. I tried, but she can't stop. Eve, the ancient Nasod Queen, is, how do I put this? I don't like her very much, mainly because of how she and her race treated me. They try to tell me she's ancient, but that's complete bullroar. Chung was probably the nicest one, as he didn't talk much, nor did he do much. He'd take out our orders, and that was that. Ara, well, I don't know her well enough.

They each took their respective classes, Magic Knight, Battle Magician, Combat Ranger, Code Electra, Tactical Trooper, and Little Hsien. I, along with Ara, chose the light path, or so that was what it was called. From now on, I don't think I'm light anymore. Everyone else took a neutral, mainly cause I'm pretty sure they didn't want to help too much or too little.

It was then it started. The teasing. The ignoring. The pain. The suffering. I'd be the one to initiate battle tactics and strategies, and no matter how hard I tried, I'd always end up being laughed at. Let me give you an example of this:

"Okay, so we are headed to the Altera Plains. There we will encounter the Fire and Water Nasod guardians; Ignis and Leviathan. Ignis will not stop trying to burn us, and Leviathan will use an attack similar to a Blizzard."

"Hah, you're the only one getting burned, both literally and not literally."

"Good one Elsword"

They all laughed and I sighed. We left for the Plains and I was the only one following my battle strategy. Of course, I made it through with no damage, but everyone else was burned or shivering. I warned them, but they never learn from their mistakes, now do they?

Every day would be the same routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, shower, get spied on, get made fun of, go training, get beaten up, get insulted, and go home. There was not one day, not even my birthday, that was different. In fact, I remember Rena's birthday very clearly:

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY COMBAT RANGER!"

"Oh you guys~ But you don't even know my birthday!"

"Eve managed to find it in her databases, and we wouldn't want for you to be celebrating it alone."

"-giggle- Oh joy~"

That was her reaction. Now let's switch things up, here's my birthday.

"Good Morning Raven!"

"Good Morning…"

"Is something wrong?"

_I coughed and looked at the calendar._

"Nothing…"

I was expecting some sort of surprise, but indeed, nobody remembered, no one at all. Even that day was the same slave routine. Nobody remembered, nobody bothered to ask anything. Then it came the day. After weeks of struggle for power, we had all finally hit second advancement. I finally regained complete control over my Arm and also refined my Blade skills. Everyone had upgraded their moves and such. Example, Elsword could now shoot Runes instead of Fireballs. Rena could kick faster and stronger. Aisha could bend Time and Space. Chung had finished his Destroyer, Ara learned more Spear moves, and Eve got more moves that utilize El Energy.

After countless hours of arguing, all of us finally went into a free for all sparring room. Given that I had fatal skills, I could take them down. The only bad news I noticed was how they all ganged up on me. I first noticed when I was fighting Elsword. We were transported into Hope Bride and Rena and Aisha charged their mana. I readied my blade and pointed at Elsword, who smirked and readied his blade. It was a frantic race around each other, but I managed to swipe Elsword and lunge at his chest. He stumbled back, long enough for me to grab him into a long combo of moves. I was about to finish him when a large force hit my back. It was Chung's destroyer and he began to hit me hard. I saw the Mark of Commander above my head and ran. They cornered me, and I began to panic. 6 against 1. I was tossed around, as if I were a ball at a kindergarten picnic. They played catch until I fell, defeated. The worst part being that they stopped after I was down. Ever since then, my rage built up inside me, and I vowed that one day it's fury would be unleashed.

_Day Nine of Being a Blade Master_

_9:00 PM_

_Heroes of Elrios' House_

"Elsword, grab me some tea, will you please?"

"Get it yourself, you fatass lazy as hell, son of a bitch, no good, worthless, Blade Master"

"Fine, see if I give a damn about your name calling. In fact no one here does."

"Good, now leave me alone"

I walked into the kitchen once more and sighed, pulling out a cup from the cupboard and pouring hot water into it. I grabbed a teabag and lightly dipped it in. After grabbing some sugar and milk, I sat down and began to drink it. Suddenly, Elsword ran in and tipped my glass onto my shirt and ran away laughing. So much for good tea. I growled and got up to see why. I saw the whole group laughing at me, even the emotionless Battle Seraph.

"What the hell Elsword?!"

"You deserve it, cunt"

"Fine, I'm going to bed"

"Good riddance! Go die with your deceased fiancé, why don't you? All you do is be Emo like a baby and not talk to anyone!"

"Don't you DARE bring up my dear, sweet Seris. And I don't talk to anyone because this happens!"

On that remark that left everyone speechless, I took my leave and headed up the stairs. Ohoho, he had no idea what I had planned for that night. After everyone was asleep I grabbed my backpack filled with my belongings and blade and went downstairs. I slowly creaked open the door to Elsword's bedroom. He was fast asleep.

_Perfect._

I grabbed my Blade and held it at his throat. Oh no, I wouldn't kill him yet, no no, that's for later. I put my hand over his mouth and he woke up, eyes piercing mine.

"Rae-Rae-Rae-"

"Shush, or I'll slit your throat. You are going to shut up, and I'm leaving, understand?"

He nodded and I pulled my blade away, only to punch him very hard with my Nasod arm and scratch his ear, tearing bits of it off. I hit him once more, dis-locating his jaw and fracturing his temple by kicking him in the head. He screamed and that was my cue to run. I ran out and away as fast I could. All the lights immediately turned on and I pulled my black hood over my coat.

All I had left them with was a note.

_I'll be back_

It was all I needed to say. And it was true, one day I will return to this household. Maybe in happiness, maybe in anger, or maybe even in forgiveness, who knows?

My Blade in hand, and my backpack on my back, I headed for Sander. There was the legendary Sword Wielder, and legend says he trains anyone who is willing to sacrifice their life. If I ever got that strong, I would punish all of them one day. It was time to set forth a new foot in the world.

_I'll be back one day, and you'll regret everything you said to me…_


	2. Where's Raven?

_(So you all loved the first chapter, so here's the second)_

**_Cloaked in Black_**

**_Chpater 2: Where's Raven?_**

**_By ShadisticArchdevil_**

"Gah! Rena, where's Raven?!"

"Hm? What do you mean? He's in his room. Where else would he be?"

"He isn't in there. Well, then again, maybe he could be downstairs. Also, we better check on Elsword, I heard him scream. Probably some baby nightmares."

"Okay, and yes, we should."

The blonde-haired elven woman headed downstairs with the purple headed mage. They both came down to see nothing out of the ordinary. The couch, chairs, everything was fine. Elsword's room was downstairs, so he obviously must've heard something. Rena casually walked over to Elsword's door while Aisha teleported around the living room looking for clues on Raven's disappearance.

"A-Aisha….."

"Rena? Did you call me?"

"AISHAAAAA!"

The woman immediately ran over to hug the purple mage, who fell over from her lack of height compared to the semi-pale woman.

"Rena! Calm down! What is it?! Did you find something?!"

"C-come l-look"

The two slowly made it back to Elsword's open door. Aisha gasped and dropped her staff while Rena covered her eyes and looked away, silently mouthing the words 'It wasn't him…' On the floor lay a twitching Rune Slayer. His mouth was displaced and his ear was half-ripped off. He was soaked in his color of blood. Aisha immediately ran over to the near-dead boy.

"A-aisha, i-it was hi-"

"Save your strength. We'll get you to a hospital."

Small crystal tears fell onto the crimson-haired boy's body. The Dimension Witch sniffed as she pulled a blanket onto the bleeding-out Elsword. He reached up with his now blood-deprived hand and touched her cheek. His hand was cold, colder than the sin that the now Dark Blade Master had brought up in the family. She immediately clasped it with one of her own and sniffed once again. He smiled a little bit, or what it looked like with a dislocated jaw. He then reached up with his other hand and gently stroked her hair, as if trying to communicate without speaking. He stroked her purple frills gently and placed his hand back on his stomach. His eyes closed, and his head tipped over. She felt the stiffness of his clasped arm go weak and it dropped next to him, in between the two.

"Elsword? ELSWORD!"

"Aisha, get up, and bring Elsword. He's still breathing, I can tell by looking at him. All we need to do is get to the hospital."

A boy appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a suit of heavy white and blue armor. He leaned against the wall only so half of his body could be seen. Rena had retreated to the living room where Eve was giving her tea. Aisha sighed and got up, trying to lift Elsword.

"Chung, he's too heavy…"

"Fine, let me handle this"

The blonde-haired boy walked over and slung the unconscious Rune Slayer over his shoulder. He walked back to the doorway where his white destroyer rested. He picked it up with his other hand and headed for the front door.

"Chung, do you want me to come with?"

"Eve stays here with Rena and cleans up the mess, you and I ….yeah, let's go"

Enraged at what the Blade Master had done, Chung bashed down the front door using his destroyer. He growled and his teeth grinded against one another. Aisha slowly crept up next to him, afraid of what would happen if she made one wrong move. She kept silent while they walked to Echo's house, which was a few miles away. Echo was the only near-doctor they had, so her house was a medical care center after it had received its upgrades.

"U-um…Chung…?"

"Yes?"

"I-I can take Elsword if you'd like…"

"Don't be silly, you can't carry Elsword"

"Oh, o-okay"

"Why are you stuttering so much? Are you afraid of Blade?"

"Well, I-I mean, I did treat him a little disrespectfully…"

"It's okay, we all just need to stick together, I mean, there is SOME nice things you did for him, right?"

"…."

"Oh dear, well, don't worry. I promise to keep you safe if Elsword can't."

Aisha turned to see a smirk on the Trooper's already gleaming face. He gave her a nod of approval and she glomped him. He dropped Elsword and the Destroyer. Elsword's blood had dried up but Chung's destroyer was now pink. Aisha hugged his chest and he could feel her tears on his chest. His armor wasn't fully on, since he didn't have any missions planned today.

"I don't want to die! I don't want any of you too either! Now I'm feeling regret for treating Raven like that! Look how easy he hurt Elsword! I'm almost as fragile as him! What if he gets his hands on-"

"Aisha, please, calm down, you are making such a ruckus"

He reached over to her face and lifted it up slightly. He took his other hand and wiped her tears away and wiped them on his pants. She collapsed on him once more and he stroked her hair. She finally stopped her sobbing and got up, picking up Chung's destroyer with ease. He looked surprised and picked up Elsword.

"Chung, I-I'm sorry-"

"Shh, don't say anything else, let's just get to Echo's, okay?"

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made the Trooper turn as red as the Red Stained Rune Slayer.

"U-uh, re-really, it's not that big a deal. Look, there's Echo's house!"

They both glanced over to see a massive chrome-finished looking mansion with a cross on it. A large sign reading "Echo's Medical Hospital". Chung sighed and walked right in. As soon as he was spotted by the receptionist, they immediately took Elsword in for surgery. Aisha and Chung sat down in the waiting room. Aisha fell asleep on Chung's shoulder while he read the latest on technology. Chung could hear Aisha talking in her sleep. He smirked and went back to reading.

**Aisha's Dream**

"El-sword?"

"Aisha, why would you kiss Chung?"

"It was only on the cheek! And he's sweet and he helped you and…"

"Shut up. I'd rather be dead than be with you now. I hope Blade kills you"

"Elsword! How dare you say that! You're going to live, and don't think that way. Plus, we can easily take down Blade if we work together!"

"Aisha, he went to go see the Master of all Blades, Edan. If he successfully learns Edan's tactics, you know that he will get to a strength beyond our comprehension, right?"

"W-what?"

"Edan is a legend. Whoever trains from him is said to be a god. Too bad nobody's ever survived his training. And if Blade could easily take me down, who knows?"

"B-but.."

"Wake up, Aisha. Live in reality, not a fantasy."

"GAH!"

Chung felt Aisha jolt up, now sweating a bit and gasping for air. He grabbed her and tried to hold her steady. Instead, she pushed away and punched his gut out of confusion and ran into the surgery room. Luckily, the doctors had finished and Echo was having another lollipop.

"Echo! Is he okay?!"

"He'll be fine in a couple days. But my question is this: Who did this? Surely not the demons, Elsword could easily withstand this."

"…It was Raven…"

"WHAT?!"

Echo dropped her lollipop and immediately stood up. She ran over to her counter and grabbed a journal that laid there. She flipped through the pages quickly and carefully. She began to sweat and Aisha hustled over, followed by Chung bursting into the room and running over to the two.

"Aisha! What was that for?!"

"Shut up Chung! What's that Echo?!"

"Oh no, no this is bad. Very bad."

"ECHO! Talk to us!"

"I gave him a potion that would channel his rage every week. He told me about your guys' abuse, but he would never leave because of the elf in your group. Although, she didn't help him, she certainly didn't hinder him, as he stated. He only liked her in the group."

"This is bad how?"

"That potion only lasts for a week. After the week, he loses his sanity and he goes nuts. Do you remember how Hope Bridge was destroyed?"

"Yeah. The Demons did it."

"No, they didn't. That was from your friend Raven when he lost his sanity. It took us many soldiers to capture him."

"So does that mean?"

"Yes, in one week the potion will run out. I didn't ever give him extras in case he overdosed for suicide. So he took his last one yesterday. You have one week to find him before-"

"Understood, I will go back and inform the others, Aisha, you stay here with Elsword."

"I'm only staying for Elsword, not because you told me"

"Grrrr, fine, just do it"

Chung ran back out from the hospital whilst Echo brought Aisha a chair to sit in next to the sleeping Rune Slayer. She sighed and held his hand; it was not as cold as before and he looked healthier.

_"Oh Elsword, please get better. Without you we may not be able to do much."_

_(A/N Yes, the chapters are a bit short for now. This is so I do keep cliffhangers and do not miss crucial aspects)_


	3. Day 2: Regret

_(Sorry for the delayed update. School is much more difficult than expected. Forgive me, but let us continue…)_

_**Cloaked in Black**_

_**Day 2: Regret**_

* * *

"Huh? What's happening? Where am I?"

"Relax, Elsword…"

Chung was sitting on a chair waiting for the crimson-crusader to wake up from his unexpected sleep. The blonde-haired boy sipped some tea while reading a magazine. A purple haired witch came and hugged Elsword to the point where he could not breathe anymore. He gasped for breath as the rest of the gang piled in, and by that, the elf and Nasod queen, along with Ran's sister.

"He shouldn't exactly relax yet…"

"Huh? What do you mean?!"

"Well, Raven's gone in Rage. If we don't find him in 5 days... well, let's just say Elrios will never be the same."

"WHAT?!"

Elsword tried to spring step out of bed, but his face was still aching from all the operations. He laid back down and Aisha sat next to him, still smiling.

"Say, what DID we do wrong?"

"Hm, I think we should probably share, since our time is limited."

Elsword moved a bit, uncomfortably, and sat up, with his head resting on Aisha.

"I guess I'll go first. I'm pretty sure we all act mean to him, but who knew he would go mad? And tell me why we only have 4 days later. Anyways, I just…I don't know. Ever since he got Sword Taker, I kind of didn't like him. He was too serious and too focused. He wouldn't let loose. Chung?"

"Well, first off, he used to see Echo every week for a potion to channel his anger. His last dose was 3 days ago, and they last a week each. Remember burning Hope Bridge? That was Raven after his rage got the best of him. Second, I didn't care about him. He doesn't talk a lot, and he's ignorant. It's annoying, but we all actually forgot his birthday, and brought up Seris a couple of times."

"So basically you guys hated him for being serious…"

"When you put it that way, it's kind of harsh."

"We all were very harsh to him. Oh man, we should've thought about this beforehand..."

Rena kept silent. Her blonde hair staying in a still position and she put a hand to her chin and looking down, deep in thought. Eve placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, causing Rena to collapse onto Eve, all while in tears. Chung, Elsword, and Aisha discussed battle strategies. Ara, being alone, read her book on Martial Arts, hoping to best the man that taught her, but which she betrayed.

**Blade Master's POV**

The scorching heat hit my body as hard as the sand that flew in piles from the great mountains of Sander. I was approaching the city if my mind had remembered the town where we met the Little Hsien. Those were the times. Before I took Sword Taker. Before the rendezvous to Echo's for those pills. Well, since I haven't taken one recently, it'll be easy just to show Edan my true strength.

"Hey, Mister. Come here. I think I have something you'll need…"

"No thanks. I've no time for your-"

"It's about Edan."

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. Another man, similar to me, was cloaked in armor and a hood covered his face. He motioned for me to go inside his teepee, at least that's what I think it was. I reluctantly walked in and sat down on a small sack of potatoes I was assuming. He sat down across from me and removed his hood, revealing a scarred face with spiked up hair. There was a white tuff in the front and his eyes matched mine.

"So, you're the one known as Raven. I am here to tell you about your quest to find Edan, the true Blade Master. Legend says he resides on the tip of the legendary Eltecha Pyramid. The only problem is the large hike. Essentially, the wind that has shown up has pretty much over-topped the pyramid in sand. It takes 7 days to make it up non-stop, although there are a few things to note."

"Hold on, how do you know me? Who are you?"

"Ah, let's just say I have sources. There is no reason for you to know who I am."

"..."

Should I really trust him? He knows me, but not vice-versa. But he knows where Edan is, and he seems to know what's up on how to get there. I shook my head.

"Alright, give me the information so I can head on my way."

"Of course. Like I said, the journey takes some time. But there is one way to get up there faster, and that is by possessing a demon. Apparently having a demon on your team will open up a gate in the front, allowing for easier travel. Since no one has successfully gone and came back, we know of nothing of what is in or around the pyramid. Legends say ghosts, golems, other demons, and other brutal things are out to get you."

"So I need to grab a Demon's Soul in order to make it faster?"

"Indeed. It will shorten the path time by about 5 days, so you will make it up in no time. Of course there are obstacles, and only Time will tell about your speed in overcoming them."

"Any tips along the way?"

He laughed and pulled out a bag from underneath the dusty table, and with a THUD, it smacked the center of the table. I glared in awe as he opened it, revealing potions, food, drinks, and other useful things. I reached out to grab a suspicious black material when the man smacked my hard.

"You may only take these if you promise one thing."

"Yes?"

"You better get back here alive. Understood?"

"I can not guarantee anything, but if I do, I promise to be a stronger man."

"That is good enough. This is an Anvil. You can safely repair and upgrade your weapon when you go demon-hunting. I've included some basic health and mana potions. A little bit of food, and a couple of other things for mobility. I wish you luck. Farewell…"

I grinned and sealed the bag. I looked up to say goodbye, but he had disappeared. I shrugged and dusted myself as I got up. It was approaching night, and the Desert would be furiously cold. I grabbed a couple of Rags from the hut and set off. I was headed right to the pyramid. The bag included a map, and it had a Demon ground. Hopefully I'll catch one there.

_Edan, I'm on my way…_

**Chung's POV**

"Any sign, Elsword?"

"Nope, he must've wimped out and headed home."

"We already have Aisha there with Eve. I doubt he's home."

"Guys, I found something in Sander, I'll meet you at the entrance."

I nodded to Elsword and we picked up our respective weapons. Sander wasn't too far, since we were in Noah's Grave. I picked up my Destroyer and Silver Shooters while Elsword grabbed his sword. We dashed over to Sander where the Sakra Devanam was indeed waiting for us. She waved us over. Next to her stood a black figure who was covered by the shadows.

"Huh? Who's this shady figure, Ara?"

"He seems to know of Raven's whereabouts."

"Indeed. He stopped by earlier. He only mentioned something about training, so I pushed him in the right direction."

"You led him to Edan?!"

"I simply told him where to go and how to get there. I never went with him."

"Tell us what you told him!"

"I'm afraid not. He went to train, so may I suggest you leave him alone, and let him become a stronger man as to not bear your punishment."

"Punishment? HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I've been watching for quite some time now. He always channels his rage. Thankfully, my brother will teach him on how to use it in command."

"Brother? Edan? Are you-"

"He's gone..."

The mysterious figure had once again disappeared, leaving no trace. Elsword sighed and turned towards Chung, who was already contacting the 3 others about Raven's information. He looked at Ara and she gave him a quick hug.

"What?"

"I know it's hard. He is your number one target, but I promise to all of us that we will find him! Dead or Alive!"

"Heh, I like that spirit, Ara. And you're right, there's no time to waste! Let's ask around about Edan, maybe someone else knows."

"Good idea!"

"You two go ahead. I'll catch up after I finish explaining what happened to the others and wait til they get here. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Chung. Same to you. Meet back here at 12 AM sharp!"

"Gotcha, we have 3 hours."

I sighed and put down my communicator. The three were headed here right now. I could see a glimpse of Crimson and Orange as they faded into the nighttime chilliness of Sander. Faint glows illuminated from each of the small huts. I pulled up my hood and wrapped my scarves around my neck. I leaned on my Destroyer and looked up. The world seemed to be getting darker every minute, and my eyelids felt heavier by the second. No! Now's not the time to fall asleep!

"R-rena…?"

I yawned and slowly succumbed to my body's request for sleep.

_Time passes…_

"CHUNG!"

"GAHH!"

I fell over onto the front of my face. I dusted myself off as I got up, checking my watch.

_11:00 PM_

Oh man, a whole hour had passed. Ugh, I need to focus!

"Chung, let's go. Ara and Elsword found something."

"Wait, you guys all already asked around?"

"It's not exactly easy to see you in this darkness."

"Ah, well, let's go. Sorry for falling asleep."

"It is of no matter. Let us go, my communicator is sensing them over there in that hut."

We walked over to the only light in the village, which was _Cloaked in Black_. It seemed eerie at night, and I could see why Sander was afraid of night-time monsters. We entered the home to see little children playing. Ara and Elsword sat near the end of the teepee, with two adults across from them.

"Ah, sit down guy, this family seems to know what's up."

"You are looking for _this _man, no?"

They showed a photograph of someone wearing all black, and a hood above his head. No...that wasn't what Raven wears. But, he...he's changed. I noticed the Blade. It was the same. I sighed and nodded to Elsword, who then gave the thumbs up to the family.

"I overheard him talking to the merchant. He must've been busy, since he left in a hurry with a bag of goods."

"YOU MEAN RAVEN HAS SUPPLIES?!"

Elsword raised his voice. All of the children looked at him as he sat back down on the bags. He and I chatted with the adults, while the girls kept the children busy. What we found out is that the 'merchant' had lead Raven to Edan. Apparently, Raven's out for a demon's soul in order to gain better access. He must be in the Sander fields!

"Elsword, we can go now. Thank you all…"

"You're welcome!"

We got up and left, motioning for the girls to follow. They reluctantly did, kissing the children goodbye as we left for the fields. It had struck 12, and we were off on the right path. Hopefully the fields would be good in finding the new Blade Master. Although one can only hope, I _knew _it wasn't going to be easy.

**Blade Master's POV**

Hmph. The sundial says 12 AM. Still no sign of demons. This is strange, since the last time we were here there were clearly demons at all times. I glanced up into a lone tree. Upon it sat a...Crow. The Crow's beady eyes met mine, and we stared for a bit. It flew away after a bit and I sighed. No companion's for an adventure, but who needs them? After all, my so-called betrayed me right there.

"CA-CAWW!"

"Eh?"

I turned to see that the little crow had appeared behind me. I kneeled down and was about to pet it when it lunged back. It's transformation sequence showed some of my past memories. Seris' death...Betrayal from the crew...All the bad times I've had. My eyes flared red as I watching it turn into a huge demon.

"Perfect."

"Prepare yourself! No mortal being should know to step outside of Sander, fool."

"Oh, I'd say it's a danger for you to walk in my path."

I gripped my blade and the beast summoned two blades, one Red and the other Black. I lunged forward, immediately starting with a Shadow Thrust. The demon swiftly evaded as he hit me in the back with the blue blade, tearing part of my black parka off, leaving the undercoat visible. I clenched my teeth and dashed towards the beast.

"BERSERKER BLADE!"

I hit it spot on with all of my force. I had learned from Ventus on how to focus on using the element of Wind in my strength. The sheer force blasted the monstrosity backwards and it got up immediately, throwing the blue blade at me. I dodge with a quick Shadow Backslide. Wait...but how?!

"You seem worthy…"

"W-what?!"

"Hehehe, Valak had sent me here. I am not Spriggan. I am Ethernia, Goddess of Darkness."

"A Female Demon? Impossible!"

The beast transformed into a woman with red hair as she was in a black dress. She looked beautiful for a demon. GAH! What am I thinking?! Capture. No mercy!

"Well, how about we make a deal?"

"Mmm, a deal you say? I don't know. I'm not ready to seal anything yet. Prove to me your strength."

"Hmph. Gladly."

She raised her pale arm and suddenly I fell into darkness. Another dimension? It would seem so…

"So, you think you are worthy of controlling the Goddess of Darkness? Show me your ability to fight, Blade Master."

"Bring it on."

Gates opened, and out of the darkness I could see the resurrected spirits of my latter 'friends'. I grinned. A free ticket to kill them without using much strength. Hah. Couldn't be easier.

"'Sup, Raven? Dorky as always. Show me what you got. I'll burn you just like last time."

"Show. No. Mercy…"

I felt a new power seep into my body. What, what was this? Is this rage? I felt as if my Body could explode in adrenaline. I sped across the field as the clueless clone looked around in confusion. I finally met him face to face and he immediately planted Wind and Fire Runes all around. I would have to be careful.

"ARCTIC RUNE! WIND RUNE! FIRE RUNE!"

"Cut Tendon!"

I managed to hit his weak spot, and his leg gave out. He was only supported by his sword and the fire that he bent in his hand as a pillar. I grinned and was preparing for a final blow.

"LEG SHOT!"

"Wha-"

I was shot in the foot. This...this felt more painful than the Chung I knew. My grip loosened a little as the rest of the hoard came flooding in. The damn elf casted her fairy magic to heal the pathetic Slayer. I re-gripped my blade. I'm the only one who was good at strategies.

"Awww, what's the matter. Afraid of a little Team Death Match?"

"Of course not, Ara."

"Says the man cowering in fear."

My eyes glared red again as I prepared my strength once again. This time. It emersed my soul. I was losing control of my body.

"GRAHHHHH!"

"Awww, crying before you lose? How sad."

"You. You will pay for my Seris!"

I lunged at the Elf clone, stabbing her clear in the heart. Before the others could react, I immediately jumped onto the wall, stealthily making my way around in the shadows. I managed to droop just above the Queen. I fell down and Plunged my sword into her head, and out in between her legs and into the ground.

"GIGA DRIVE!"

My blade increased in power. I could feel the strength in it.

"PHANTOM BREATH!"

I was caught in her void magic to notice that the others were making their way towards me. Chung began to repeatedly fire missiles at me. I couldn't escape. My parka was on the brink of being destroyed when a flash of Red successfully cut it into two pieces. Noe my arms were exposed. It was time to end this. But not before I was hit by a spear. It plunged into my upper chest. My eyes went black.

"BLOODY! ACCEL!"

I sucked the blood of the others into my blade. I frantically began to hit all of them, weakening them with each hit, making sure not one would escape. The spear burst with a jolt, and blood began to pour out of the empty hole. I grit my teeth and held the blood in with my nasod arm.

"COMET CRASHER!"

"PLASMA CUTTER!"

"SHINING RUNE BUSTER!"

"THOUSAND BLOSSOMS!"

I was hit. Badly. My blade fell from my hands and I lay on the floor in a pool of blood.

_Raven...wake up._

_S-seris?!_

_Raven, fight, fight for your dignity. I'm ashamed. Be the Blade Master that surpasses Edan! Don't give up!_

My eyes open. No pupils. I felt my wounds heal. I got up and grabbed my blade. My body felt like it had been made out of metal. Runes bounced off. The dark energy I absorbed. The spears tinkered right off. The missiles exploded, but no damage was done. I grabbed two of them with each hand. I squeezed their heads until they exploded, with the blood pouring into my hands. I walked to the other two, in shock after witnessing this. I grabbed one and shoved their head into the other's mouth. After the latter had been forced to bite down and de-capacitate the other, I cut the head in half. My eyes regained their hazel hue.

"Bravo. You have proven your worth to Ethernia…"

I was back in Elrios. It was 3 AM and I saw the girl standing in front of me. She walked up to me, her being only inches shorter than I.

"You may have my power. Let us seal the deal."

She kissed me, and I felt no emotion. Ever since Seris left, I promised to never fall in love. After the kiss, I felt a new power in my body. A small black aura appeared around my body and I saw her sitting on my shoulder with a ghostly appearance.

"Come. Let us go to the entrance of Master Edan's Training Grounds."

"Thank you Ethernia. For joining me."

"No...thank you for letting me join you…"


End file.
